On Our Own
by Beingherejusttobehere
Summary: Two boys that just happened to cross paths, from there it continues on to be more frequent meetings as the two become friends. The world is large and vast with many obstacles that cross their path. Maybe future UsUk
1. Chapter 1

Footprints

* * *

 _Pitter-patter pitter-patter_

The rain came down, not in a downpour, but still enough to prevent anyone from walking out on the paths along the forest.

 _Drip drip drop_

In the forest the sounds of the rain hitting all the leaves was heard all around, falling upon the soil making it soft and muddy to leave the trail of the ones who had scurried on by. Both of animals but as well as two pairs of small feet.

 _Drip drop drip_

These footprints went on and lead over to a hollow in a tree hidden a bit if anyone wasn't looking hard enough or didn't follow said footprints.

The first pair of footprints were already washing away, they had been there awhile, and in the hollow they led up to a small boy with a green cloak to try and preserve their warmth from the cold water that had seeped in.

 _Pitter-patter drip drop_

The second pair were about the same size, if not a bit smaller. They were more recent and had been going a completely different way before stopping and going along with the other fading footprints. This pair belong to an even younger boy with a dirtied white shirt and brown trousers who now stood at the entrance of the hollow and staring at the first boy.

 _Drip drip_

The mud below making a squishing sound as the boy at the entrance shifted a little causing the first to stare up.

Endless blue sky met the brilliant green forest.

At the moment these eyes met a flash of light illuminated the inside with a bit more light to see clearly for a brief moment.

 _Rumble-drip drip drop pitter-patter._

The first boy with the green cloak and eyes that contained unshed tears had a surprised look that flashed with a moment of fear. Messy blonde hair was pushed down and flatten down by the previous water that had soaked it. There were a few scratches along his face along with a bit of mud.

The second boy with the simple clothes and bright blue eyes did not look as surprised but confused. Mud covered the bare feet and ankles, blonde hair was dripping of water but had a lighter tone than the first boy. A single clump of hair seemed the only thing up, how that was possible was unknown to either boys.

 _Pitter-patter pitter-patter_

This was the first meeting that at the time meant nothing at the time, it was a mere coincidence the the rain had come sudden. That the second boy had found the disappearing footprints, that their actions had caused this meeting.

It was a coincidence...right?


	2. Chapter 2

Company

* * *

Alfred stared at the other boy for a bit before finally speaking.

"Hi i'm Alfred, you look sad."

The other boy blinked and appeared to be thinking before shooting a glare at the other and getting defensive.

"What's it to you, go away, leave me alone."

The boy moved and wrapped the cloak tighter around his body and looked away with an ever present scowl to go with the glare being directed at the ground now.

Alfred frowned a little, but the words did not make him leave, he also thought the way the boy sounded was a bit funny.

"Can I stay with you? I don't want to get wetter."

The rain was still falling behind him, to emphasize a bit more, Alfred tugged at his shirt and squeezed some water out.

The cloaked boy looked over before back to the ground, "...you can stay...only because of the rain. It's not wetter, it's wet more."

He corrected his grammar and scooted to make space for Alfred who in turn happily moved more in and sat down.

Ignoring the correction, Alfred examined the space, it was kinda cozy, the ground was flat and around them and even with the whole in the tree it was still large and growing.

"Its nice here, like a secret room!"

"It's my secret place, so you can't tell anyone!"

Alfred nodded eagerly, "Okay, I'm good at secrets! Mattie doesn't think so but i really am so i promise not to tell no one, not mattie, not even ma!"

He smiled and saw the other also nodded.

"What is your name?"

The boy didn't say anything for a bit before turning a bit to face Alfred, scowl still there.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Alfred pouted, "Cause ma said that its mean to not know or ask, I told you my name too so you gotta tell me yours now."

Crossing his arms, Alfred continued to pout making the other sigh.

"Fine, then. My name is Arthur."

Alfred grinned, "Artie, why are you here then Artie?"

The now named boy Arthur sputtered a moment, "I said my name is Arthur not Artie, and I'm here because of the rain."

"I like Artie better, I was going home, i like playing in the forest. My ma said that it could rain today so to be careful and it did! She knows a lot, I was running home then i saw your footprints and followed them. Ma won't be happy with me but she doesn't like me out in the rain either since i can get sick."

Alfred easily chatted it up as he watched the rain fall.

Arthur listened and remained silent before quietly speaking. "I come play here sometimes, my brothers wouldn't, let me inside the house so i came here."

Alfred's nose wrinkled slightly, "your brothers sound mean, What about your friends home?"

Arthur stiffened a little, "I don't have friends and I don't need any." he replied bitterly.

Alfred looked at Arthur before tugging his cloak to make him look over and point at himself. "Then can I be your friend? It sounds lonely to not have friends and mean brothers."

Arthur stared at Alfred with wide eyes, "You want to be friends? Why?"

"Cause you're nice to talk to and if we are friends we can play together. This can be our secret place and we can come here when it's not raining!"

Arthur seemed to become a bit shy, "I guess we can be friends then…"

Alfred cheered and hugged Arthur who struggled a little to push Alfred away, "stop, your cold."

Alfred released Arthur, "the rain was cold, but that's okay, I don't mind." he continued to smile feeling happy to have a new friend.

Arthur grumbled a little before sitting up more and removing his cloak, undoing the strings that were tied and held the cloak at his shoulders. He pulled it off to reveal him wearing thin brown pants and a simple tan long sleeved shirt, he held the cloak out to Alfred.

"Here, it's warm so you don't get sick and make your mother worry."

Alfred shook his head, "Then you'll be cold, how about we share it like a blanket."

Arthur gave it some thought before nodding, "Okay as long as you don't hug me."

Both worked and had the cloak spread over them up to their shoulders, Their legs peeked out but that was fine.

Silence fell over the two, the sound of rain was still going but it seemed to start lighten up a bit.

After sometime Arthur broke the silence, "so...is there something friends do?"

Alfred looked at tilted his head a bit, "what do you mean?"

"I mean is there anything special we have to do to make it official…?" Arthur looked to see Alfred's confused face and looked away, "Never mind..."

Alfred laughed at how shy Arthur easily became. "I don't think so but we can make a pinky promise?"

Arthur looked back up, now his turn to be confused, "A pinky promise?"

Alfred nodded and grabbed Arthur's hand, despite his protest, and linked their pinkies together, "Like this and then we can say stuff. Like, I Alfred, promise to be Arthur's friend, to play with and be his friend always and forever! If I break the promise...then…"

His face scrunched up in thought, "Then I won't eat blueberries forever, and I really like blueberries! Especially the blueberry pies ma makes, I won't eat those either if I break my promise! Now it's your turn."

Arthur gave it some thought as he looked at their linked pinkies. "Alright...I Arthur promise to be your friend and play with you for as long as we live. If i break my promise then I will give up…."

Biting his lips trying to think of something he spoke up again, "Then I will give up my books."

Alfred looked at him curiously, "do you really like books Artie?"

"Its Arthur, and i have some books my mum would read to me. I can read a bit and i always hide them so my brothers don't ruin them."

Alfred nodded, "I can't read, my mom can a bit but not a lot. Now that you promise then it's done! We will always be friends!"

Tightening their pinkies together more he finally let it go and scooted closer to Arthur.

Arthur stared at his pinky for a bit before settling back and watching the rain continue on outside their little space.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pond

* * *

"Artie! Artie! I'm here!" Alfred running through the bushes with his bare feet almost tripping over a branch.

In his hands was a basket that was covered by a lid and peeking out was a piece of cloth that was most likely layering the inside surface of the basket.

Arthur was standing by the hollowed tree, arms crossed and usual scowl he had on his face.

Ever since their promise the two have been meeting at the same tree for the past few weeks. Always planning the next meetings with each other and spending all the time they could.

"You're late again Alfred. My name is Arthur not Artie."

Arthur would always correct Alfred despite knowing by now the younger boy would ignore his corrections and proceed to call him Artie.

Alfred finally stopped in front of Arthur huffing and trying to catch his breath. "Sorry Artie, ma wanted to pack extra stuff in case we stayed late again like last time and missed dinner."

Setting the basket down he opened it to reveal four blueberry jam sandwiches, canteen with water, some apples as well. "I help make the sandwiches." Alfred stated proudly.

Arthur nodded, "Okay, let's save those for later. Remember we were going to go fishing at the pond." He moved into the hollow of the tree to reemerge with two fishing poles, a small wooden box, and a bucket.

Alfred cheered, "I'm going to catch the biggest fish ever, let's hurry Artie!" Alfred laughed as he hurried along, Arthur following behind, "It's Arthur!"

* * *

The pond was a decent size the two have discovered through their exploration. It was fairly deep but the edges were shallow for them to walk or wade around in.

A large boulder was in the water by the shallow, it was enough for Arthur and Alfred to sit back to back. Each with their own poles to fish, the wooden box from before was also sitting between them, it contained the bait of worms that they used at the end of their hooks.

"Artie, I'm bored, why aren't the fish hungry?" Alfred fidget a little getting tired of sitting around.

"It's Arthur, and fishes won't just start going at our hooks fast. We just got to wait." he stared at the water for any signs of a tug at his line.

Alfred let out a small groan before going back to staring at the water, still fidgeting.

Arthur could feel how restless the other was and sighed, "How about we go over the alphabet again?"

During their get together, Arthur had been teaching Alfred how to read and write. They had gotten through some of the basics. Alfred learned how to spell his own name and other few words, the alphabet was something Alfred was pretty good at by now but had a tendency to skip or forget a few letters.

"Oh! I can do that, I think I finally got it."

Alfred started saying the alphabet and it was going well before Arthur stopped him.

"Wait, you mixed up to letters."

Alfred glanced over his shoulder to try and look at Arthur, "I said the letters right!"

Arthur shook his head, " you said, 'L N M O' that's not the right order it's 'L M N O'."

Alfred huffed, "Why does it matter how the letters are said, I know them and that's all that matters."

Arthur shook his head, "It matters because that's the proper way, if ask anyone that knows it they will say it in the same order. Its proper like that."

Alfred rolled his eyes even though Arthur couldn't see it, "Okay, okay, I get it, you sound like my mom." Alfred proceeded to say the alphabet, emphasizing the 'L M N O' part and finishing it off.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Arthur continued to test Alfred with simple words and letters. Even with Alfred always complaining the younger boy easily picked up the information and seemed to soak it up.

Before the lessons continued anymore Alfred felt his line pull and start moving around. "Artie! Artie! I got one!"

He tried pulling it out but seemed to resist a lot, the small pole bent from the weight, "Help me out Artie!"

"It's Arthur." setting the pole aside, Arthur turned around and moved to be besides Alfred and held onto the pole.

Both of them managing to stand they continues to tug and pull. All they could manage to see were a few splashes on the surface along with a large fish tail.

"Pull harder!"

"I am pulling hard!"

With a few more tugs the line ended up snapping, since both had been pulling at the pole the sudden lighten load sent the two tumbling off the rock and into the shallow water.

"Aww it got away…" Alfred looked over to Arthur to see that the box with the worms had fallen also and on Arthur who was splashing around and shouting.

"Get them off me! Get the out my clothes!" Arthur wiggled and rolled around in panic. Alfred was no help and was too busy laughing and clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

After a while and Arthur got all the worms out he sent a death glare at Alfred, "You arse! Stop laughing at me!" He splashed water at Alfred's face.

Alfred laughed more and sputtered a bit, trying to speak through his laughs and giggles, "That was so funny Artie, I didn't know you could move like that!"

Arthur's face turned red in anger and picked up a worm, "Then let's see if you like having a worm in your pants!" He tried tackling Alfred down.

Giving a small yelp, Alfred scrambled onto his feet and tried to run away, kicking water up and towards Arthur to try and distract Arthur. At Least slow him down in his pursuit of revenge.

After chasing each other around, both soaked in water and the sun beginning to set, the two collapsed on the shore. Breathing heavy, the sound of the birds and insects around them accompanying their huffs and puffs of breath.

After some time Alfred started giggling for a bit before laughing again. Arthur tried to keep a scowl on, but hearing the other's lighthearted laughter made him smile and giggle a bit.

The two were sent into a fit of laughter and it took them some time to calm down, "Look at us, we are soaked, we didn't even get to have lunch either."

Staring up at the sky for a bit Alfred soon rolled over onto his stomach. "That's okay, we can eat them now then head back home...let's go fishing again soon."

Arthur sat up and tried brushing off the dirt, "I don't think it will be anytime soon, I need to make a new fishing pole. Once I have It made we can start fishing again, I would love to go fishing again some time as long as i don't have any more worms in my clothes."

Arthur offered a hand to which Alfred accepted and stood up. The two gathering the things and heading back to their tree hollow. The pond becoming their second favorite place to play.


	4. Chapter 4

With Winter Comes Snow

* * *

The air has become colder, frost would layer the now hard ground and the trees have lost almost all their leaves. Dead leaves littered the forest ground like a blanket, the only remaining ones are the few evergreens that we spread out sparingly.

The forest has become more quiet as winter got closer, animals getting ready, if not already, for hibernation. Dead leaves littered the forest ground like a blanket, the only remaining ones are the few evergreens that we spread out sparingly. The sky was covered in grey clouds which only made it much colder.

Arthur hurried along the path he always took to meet Alfred, he was running a bit late than usual with helping his family and escaping his brothers teasing on how often he hung out with the other boy.

Alfred was already waiting by the tree swinging around a stick with one hand and a small parcel in the other. When he could hear Arthur's steps he hid the parcel behind his back and tapped the ground with the stick, " hehehe~, you're late this time Artie~"

Arthur was unaffected by the now common nickname. He hadn't quite given up, but it was at a point where he didn't put much effort in correcting and merely stated his own name as a form of correcting him.

"Arthur. I am only a little late, you always come late every time we meet up. My mum wanted to make sure I was dressed warm."

With the chillier mornings starting, Arthur had begun wearing long sleeved shirts more and a coat along with warm pants and boots with fur on the inside.

Alfred was dressed similar but with normal shoes and without a coat.

Sticking out his tongue he pouted, "It's not my fault I'm late, if you're going to be mean then I won't give you your present."

"A present? Why do you have a present for me? It's not close to my birthday." Arthur now noticed how Alfred had a hand behind his back.

"It's not for your birthday silly, it's for Christmas! An early Christmas present!"

Arthur frowned slightly,he remembered Alfred saying something about his family being religious, his own family wasn't as much and never really celebrated the supposed Christmas day. They have tried, but most of the time they were all busy and the closest they did was eat breakfast together for once.

"Why are you giving it to me early then?"

Alfred let his stick drop and held the small present in his hand and out to Arthur, "because I can, now open it!"

Arthur took the small gift, it didn't weigh much of anything. He carefully unwrapped it and opened it to see a pair of green mittens. They were a green that reminded him of pine trees, he could see the knitting in them was done well and it was layered to make them thick to keep in the warmth.

"Surprise and merry early Christmas!" Alfred was beaming and looking at Arthur with hopeful eyes, "do you like them? Now you can use them whenever your hands get too cold or to throw snowballs!"

Arthur slipped on the pair of Mittens, they were a bit big on him but they were soft and could feel his hands warming up.

A small blush formed on his face from sheer joy and also by thinking now why Alfred had given him a present so early.

"They are nice, thank you Alfred."

Alfred's smile seem to shine brighter, "My mom made them, she likes making small things like that. Right now she says she's making a hat for Mattie."

"Then I'll be sure to thank her when I see her."

Something cold and wet fell on his cheek, he wiped it off to see it was a bit of water, then he felt another one. Looking around he could now see the small flakes starting to fall down.

"Snow.."

Alfred looked up at the sky and cheered. "It's the first snow Artie!" Alfred stuck out his tongue and moved around trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue. Arthur watched him, laughing and held out his hand to watch the snowflakes land on his new mittens and stay there a bit before melting.

* * *

 **A.N : Reviews and thoughts greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Wonderland

* * *

Snow had continued to fall like white blanket on the world, on days where the sun peeked out adding to the wonder of the small flakes of snow as it shined and was almost blinding white.

Animals now few, the occasional deer or rabbit tracks left and imprinted into the undisturbed parts of snow.

The snow hasn't been too deep, and inch or two tall, but as long as both Arthur and Alfred could cross the forest to meet with each other then they didn't mind.

Arthur had trudged on through the snow, thick fur boots tied securely to his feet to stop snow from falling into them, two layers of pants, long sleeve and a coat, a scarf around his neck and the green mittens that he has worn every day he could.

His brothers still teased him about it, but he had become too happy to care, seeing the mittens just spread a fuzzy warmth in his body that would make him smile.

Nearing the tree he noticed already some fresh footprints around the snow meaning Alfred was already there.

It seemed that Alfred had been arriving on time or earlier than himself. He didn't quite know what changed and Arthur didn't mind. It simply meant more time with Alfred either way.

Arriving at the tree he looked inside to see Alfred crouching and huddled off against the wall facing away from the entrance.

He was dressed in simple boats, a pair of pants, long sleeves and a hat that his mother had made for him. He never seemed to have a coat or mittens like Arthur did.

"If you are going to complain about the cold then you should wear warmer clothes."

Alfred seemed to jolt up and craned his neck to look at Arthur. "Artie! When did you get here? Look what I found."

"Arthur." He corrected, but Alfred didn't seem to care at the moment.

With a motion of the hand in the space next to him, Arthur moved in and crouched besides Alfred now seeing why he was in such a position.

On the ground, wrapped up in what was most likely Alfred's scarf, was a small bunny. To be more precise it was actually a small hare, lying among the warmth of the scarf and not seeming too concern.

"You found a hare?"

Alfred looked over at Arthur with a weird look, "I didn't find hair, it's a bunny and that's fur."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Not hair like on your head, a hare like a different type of rabbit. That is a hare, not a rabbit or bunny."

Alfred pouted and focused back on the creature, "well I am going to name it Bunny then so now it is a bunny because his name is Bunny."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "why do you have it here?"

Alfred petted Bunny's head, "I found Him out in the snow and i think he hurt his leg. What if a wolf came by or something, I didn't wanna leave it so i brought him hear...but i don't know what to do."

Arthur shook his head, of course he would try and save the creature without any knowledge on how to care for it. He moved and sat on the ground before carefully bringing the small furry creature to his lap.

Alfred sat down besides Arthur and watch as his green eyed friend roved the mittens and examine his fluffy friend. "Whatcha doing?"

Arthur felt along the front paws before moving to the back, feeling along the legs and delicate bones until he reached a spot that seemed swollen and the Hare flinched at the touch. "I'm trying to see how bad he is hurt. Doesn't feel broken but sprained."

Alfred looked at his friend in amazement, "How can you tell?"

Arthur blushed at the look of amazement he was receiving and cleared his throat. "I sometimes find some animals too that are hurt. My mother taught me how to care for them. She is very good with herbs and medicine."

Alfred reached and started to pet the Hare again, "So what do we do then?"

"Can you go find two sticks, some smooth ones if you can that are around the size of his leg?"

Alfred nodded and moved out back into the snow to find a tree with some low branches or a fallen branch.

It took him a while, but he was able to find two and returned back to see Arthur waiting in the same spot with holding some sort of string.

"Found them Artie, now what?" Alfred dropped down beside him again.

Arthur took the two sticks and made sure they were a good size, "Okay, can you hold the sticks like this for me?"

Being shown, Alfred complied and held the sticks. He watched as Arthur swiftly used the long string and wound it around and around before tying it. Alfred came to realize that it's was a lace, and not any lace but the lace from one of Arthur boots.

"There, since it's only a sprain, that means it just needs to heal on its own. This is to stop it from bending it again." Arthur wrapped the small creature back up in the scarf.

Alfred nodded, "What about your lace?"

Arthur looked at his boot, "I can just get another from an old boot, I can get the lace back once Bunny is healed. We can bring it food whenever we come by, i don't think he is leaving anytime soon."

The hare seemed very content i its spot among the warmth of the scarf.

Alfred nodded again and looked outside, "it's snowing again."

Outside of their small place large fat flakes fell down heavily, it began to create a new layer of snow. The two watched it fall a while before Arthur finally spoke up, "We should go home in case it gets worse. We can bring a little bit of food next time for him."

Although he said that they remained watching the snow fall in an almost s=mesmerizing way before they actually moved and went their separate ways back home.


End file.
